Always ThereToujours là
by orangepencils
Summary: The little boy cried as he gripped the taller man’s coat. Francis looked down and it broke his heart to see those violet eyes swim with tears. "... A part of me will always be close to you..."


**Always There-Toujours là**

**249**

**Why hello there. Here's a trivia question for you. What are the three closest countries to Canada? One is obvious, the other is not the one you think it is and the last one is revealed in this story, but if you weren't reading this story, pff, you'd have to know your history and geography to figure it out.**

**Happy reading!**

**AND PLEASE EXCUSE THE BILLINGUALISM OF THIS STORY! It was impossible for me to tone it down… sorrrry!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, all the dialogue is in French and all the narrative is in English.**

Always There-Toujours là

"_S'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas!"/ __"Please, don't go!" The little boy cried as he gripped the taller man's coat. Francis looked down and it broke his heart to see those violet eyes swim with tears. He picked up the boy and brought him close to his chest._

"_Je suis désolé, Mathieu, mais je dois partir. Je ne serais pas très loin et tu le sais très bien. Une partie de moi sera toujours très proche de toi. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand."/ "I'm sorry, Matthew, but I have to leave. __I won't be very far and you know it. A part of me will always be close to you. You'll understand when you'll be bigger." France put down his colony and gave him a kiss to his head before heading towards his boat sparing the child one final look. Canada ran up to the boat and waved his father off as tears fell freely on his cheeks._

"_Une partie de moi sera toujours proche de toi…"/ __"A part of me will always be close to you…" The young child repeated those words over and over in his head, not fully understanding what they meant._

-~

Through the years, the boy grew up to be a young man and despite the new memories that filled his head, there was always that one from when he had been young that stayed with him. Every time he saw Francis, he would feel his heart tighten when it came time for him to leave, but yet, somehow, he felt as though the older man wasn't as far away as he thought.

-~

It was many years after that afternoon from his childhood. Canada was resting his back against the wall of the cabin as he looked towards the coast and towards the gulf. The water had a calming effect on him. For some reason, he was feeling lonely and incredibly so, but at the same time, he kept on getting this same feeling that he wasn't. He looked again towards the water and was taken back by what he saw.

A small distance away, on a small island, he saw Francis smiling at him with that special smile he had just for him. France made a sign to wait for him there and Canada sat back and waited. In an hour's time, Matthew saw a small boat pull up at the dock and Francis came out of it. Canada got up and went to see what this was all about.

"Je n'ai jamais été très loin. Tu vois ces îles là-bas?"/ "I was never that far. You see those islands over there?" He said to the younger man's silent question. France pointed to the place he had come from and Matthew nodded.

"Et bien, elles font parties de moi. Quand je suis parti pour te laisser voler de tes propres ailes, j'ai gardé les îles pour pouvoir rester proche de toi et pour que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais seul et que je serais toujours là pour toi."/ "Well, they are part of me. When I left you so that you could be free to fly on your own, I kept these islands so that I could remain close to you and so that you may know that you will never be alone and that I'll always be there for you." The Canadian's eyes widened with shock while the Frenchman's eyes simply welled up with emotion.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner ou te laisser tout seul."/ "I never meant to abandon you or leave you alone." Francis finished before turning his gaze towards the setting sun. It glimmered on the water and made everything around them glow in orange-yellow light. Matthew looked at his father like figure and then at the water. He rested his hand on Francis' own hand and smiled. He had never been alone.

"Merci."/ "Thank you." And that was all that needed to be said.

**OWARI**

**Answer to trivia question: United States of America, Denmark (yes, because of Greenland which is closer than Russia) and France because of the islands of St-Pierre and Miquelon which are reaaaallly close to Newfoundland. Look it up if you don't believe me.**

**Reviews bring me joy. If you faved it, please review! 3**

**Started writing: January 14****th**** 2010, 11:27pm**

**Finished writing: January 15****th**** 2010, 12:17am**

**Started typing: January 17****th**** 2010, 12:42pm**

**Finished typing: January 17****th**** 2010, 1:06pm**


End file.
